Dead Marines, Missing Kids, and a Smuggled Koala?
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: some idiot tried to smuggle a koala onto a submarine" just a small case/fluff about what i think happened on this case. tags to 7x01 R&R Title change but still the same story.


**Ok, so I was watching **_**Truth or Consequences **_**for like the 11th**** time, and I was pondering the thought of what happened on the case of the smuggled koala in the submarine, so here's what I think happened, or at least what should've happened. 60% case fic. 40% fluff. Well actually it's not as light as a fluff.**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* writing these disclaimers are making me sad.**

**

"Some idiot tried to smuggle a koala onto a submarine." Gibbs said calmly, entering the bullpen. "Grab your gear." he added reaching for his gun.

McGee shot Tony a confused look. But Tony didn't notice. He just picked up his backpack as if smuggled koalas were as common as dead marines.

"Koala?" McGee asked trying to get his attention. Tony looked over at him and shrugged. Ever since they found out Ziva had died Tony hadn't been himself. He occasionally had his good days. But from the looks of it, McGee suspected this was going to be a bad day. Although, he thought maybe this koala case would bring in a new batch of jokes and laughter, which McGee missed very much, too much actually.

*On the Submarine*

They arrived on the Alabama at around 1330.

They were briefed by the captain on arrival.

"Captain Kirt." the captain shook Gibbs' hand.

"Special Agent Gibbs. Dinozzo. McGee." he said motioning towards them when he said their name. "So whadda we got?"

"Petty Officer Caputo found the little guy in a secret compartment in one of the storage facilities. Got pretty agitated. Scratched up Caputo pretty bad. He's in sickbay getting bandaged up. We think he did it." the captain informed Gibbs while leading him to sickbay.

"Oh, really?" Gibbs smirked "And why is that?"

"Well why else would he be looking in a secret compartment?" a bit of smugness (is that a word?) could be heard in his voice.

"Yea. Well, I'll give you that one." he chuckled.

"He's right in here." the captain opened the door.

"And the koala?" McGee asked before stepping in

"I've got two officers with him in a storage room." the captain said before leaving the three agent with a badly scratched Petty Officer.

Gibbs sat down across from Caputo.

"I don't know why you think I did it. That monster attacked me! I'm the victim here!."

"We never said we thought it was you." Tony said sitting on a medical table.

Caputo looked away licking his lips angrily. "Then why am I in here?!" he almost screamed

"We just wanna ask you a couple of questions."

"So I am a suspect!" he shouted

"Why were you looking in the secret compartment." Gibbs asked calmly.

The officer started to calm down a bit. "It was open." he looked down to his side "I heard some rustling, thought I check it out." his eyes grew angry "Then that thing! Attacked me! You guys should lock that thing in a zoo, or tranquilize it or something! It's outta control!" he tried changing the subject.

"Animal control is on it's way." McGee said.

The doctor entered the room. "Excuse me agents I just need to check on Officer Caputo quickly."

Gibbs nodded before leaving sickbay, Tony and McGee close behind.

"He's lying." Tony said when they got outside

"Ya think?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

"He looked down and to the left…" Tony informed him.

"Sure sign of a liar." McGee continued quoting Ziva. Tony nodded them looked away. He never looked at anybody when anything Ziva related popped into conversation.

"Yea. Noticed." Gibbs said leaning against the wall

A nervous and fear-stricken petty officer rounded the turn bumping into McGee.

"Whoa. Sorry, are you okay?" McGee asked keeping the officer steady.

"Y-you guys are NCIS right?" his eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Yea, wh-" McGee was cut off.

"I-it just s-snapped out, out of no where. It just…went crazy!" he said his hands and eyes were going in all sorts of directions.

"What did? What went crazy?" McGee shared a confused look with Tony and Gibbs.

"The koala!" the officer shouted

"The koala?" Tony shouted

"The koala!" he reassured him by vigorously nodding his head

"Where is it?" Gibbs barked

"I don't know! It started hissing and growling or something and then it attacked Foust. A-and came towards me and I just, just ran." he spat out nervously.

Gibbs ran towards the storage room.

"On your six!" Tony ran after his boss, McGee close behind.

*

Gibbs ran into the storage room looking behind the huge boxes. He found Foust behind a stack of smaller boxes. He was unconscious, scratches all over his face.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked, making Tim run over to him.

Gibbs pointed to Foust. McGee knelt down and checked his pulse. He sighed in relief when he found one. He looked up at Gibbs and nodded.

Gibbs kept creeping around looking for the koala. Tony went the other way, looking behind some other boxes.

"Uh…boss…" Tony said nervously. Gibbs headed towards him.

Tony's eyes were wide as he motioned for Gibbs to look down.

The koala was in the corner. His eyes looked fearful, he was shaking. Scared, he was cornered with nowhere to run or hide.

Tony slowly inched towards it. "Hey, little guy…it's ok, we're not gunna hurt you."

The koala's face softened he moved towards Tony. Tony smiled. He couldn't believe this was happening, it was like something out of a movie.

A loud *bang* interrupted their "moment".

"Where's the little rascal?" a big hairy guy asked, a huge tranquilizer gun in hand.

The koala went into defense mode. Hissing and growling.

Tony backed away as the koala got angry.

The big animal control guy walked stomped towards the koala, making it more angry. It jumped and latched on to the animal control guy's shirt, scratching Tony's arm in the process.

"Ah!" they both screamed in unison. The animal control guy shot the tranquillizer into the koala's back making him let go of his shirt and fall to the floor, passing out.

Tony staggered back holding his arm to stop the bleeding.

"Under control!" the guy said happily holding the koala by the skin on its back and placing him in his cage. He ignored his bleeding stomach.

McGee, Tony, and Gibbs exchanged looks as Foust started to wake

He groaned in pain. "W-what happened?"

*Elevator*

"So, Caputo was the smuggler all along?" Tony asked to no one in particular.

"Yea, he got it from a supplier when they docked in Naples. Washington Zoo was willing to pay lots of money for it." McGee continued. "Your arm ok?"

"Yea, it was just a small, deep scratch." he said with small traces of sarcasm. "It's not a big deal, I mean smuggled koalas. Just another day at the office." he smirked.

They got off the elevator Gibbs slumped into his chair. The three hour, stuck-in-traffic-the-whole-way ride was brutal.

Tony practically fell into his chair, he was tired and injured. And not just his arm, his ego was a bit scarred to. How was he supposed to explain this scratch to anyone who asked. Angry koala on a submarine? Oh yeah real believable, not to mention pretty prissy to get attacked by a koala.

Abby ran into the bullpen.

"Tony!" she squealed, embracing him in a bone-crushing hug.

"I heard you got attacked. Are you ok?" she said checking his body for any visible injuries. When she saw the scratch on his arm she gasped. "Aw! Wow, I never thought koala's were so mean! There was this one koala in the zoo near my house and I used to go see him all the time and I used to feed him crackers and he always looked so cute and innocent but now I guess…"

"Abs, I'm fine, really I am." he said sitting back down. He looked over at Ziva's desk.

He thought of the koala, how scarred and fearful he looked. How he had no place to run or hide. Little did he know that Ziva, his partner, was only a couple thousand miles away feeling the same way. She was looking into the eyes of a complete stranger; she was scarred, alone. She had no one to help her, comfort her. She was the trapped koala. And she thought maybe, just maybe her Tony would come and save her, reach out his hand to help her; although she could probably do without the big sweaty guy with a tranquilizer coming at her.

**

**R&R please**

**This is unbeta-ed , I'll try to get around to fixing them but I wanted this up ASAP**

**Oh and if you want to know some of the spoilers I just found out about this season tell me in the review and I'll PM it to you:D**


End file.
